Unknown Maiden
by Ruler of Humans
Summary: The eighth Rozen Maiden presents herself.
1. Chapter 1

My first Rozen fic. DON'T FLAME ME!!! PS, not sure about my translations.

* * *

"Burumizu."

"Ah..."

_Soft hands..._

"Can you move?"

_I see... A gentle face..._

"Move...?"

_Am I... Alive..._

"Can you see me?"

"See... you..."

_Father..._

_Where..._

"Am I?"

"Come here."

"Yes... Father..."

"You are taller than your sisters."

"Sisters...?"

_I see... many boxes... young girls in chairs..._

"Where are... my sisters?"

"Come see them."

_Soft, white hair... A red bonnet..._

"Who... are they...?"

_A violin... A watering can..._

"These are your sisters."

"My... sisters..."

* * *

The next chapter will probably be done by tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the title error... I will correct it!

* * *

"Watatsumi."

A blue spark emerged from the large wooden case, and danced around in front of a doll.

The doll was the picture of perfection, as far as dolls go. She had long, black hair that dropped to her jointed knees, plaited with a deep blue silk ribbon. Her gown was made of the finest velvet, in the same blue shade as her hair ribbon, and was embroidered with intricate lace on the hems of the skirt and bell-shaped sleeves. She wore white steel-toe boots and small, dainty gloves. Her skin was fair, her eyes silver, and her lips crimson.

"Come speak to me. I grow bored of simply sitting."

The spark swooped around the girl's head, and stopped directly in front of her face.

Burumizu sighed. "I think you must be right. I was not created to simply lie in wait in my N-field. What say you we go find a Medium?"

The spark danced in the air once more, then tucked itself safely inside the case as Burumizu climbed in. Smoothing her skirts, she said to no one in particular, "Well, let's go," and the box zoomed into oblivion.

* * *

  
"This must be the place."

Burumizu's case had stopped outside a small house, right smack in the middle of a rain storm.

She looked up, expressionless. "Oh dear. I don't want to be wet when we have our little cozy catch-up."

She held up her hand, and the water droplets flew to her, suspended in midair, and formed an umbrella of clear ice. "That's much better. Don't you think, Watatsumi?" The blue spark rose up, and jingled its approval.

Burumizu closed herself inside her case, flew to the highest window, and tapped three times.

"Jun, what is that noise?"

"How should I know?"

"Is is disrespectful for a servant to talk to his master that way."

*Smack!*

"Go find out what is making that noise."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

"Say 'yes' once."

The window slid open.  
"Oh, you've got to be kidding…"

"What is it?"

"I thought you said there were only seven of you!"

"There are."

"Then what's this?"

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Show yourself!"

Burumizu opened the box and smiled. "Nice to see you again, Shinku."

The red-clad doll stepped back in surprise. "Who-… Who are you?"

Burumizu stepped out of the box and stood on the bed that sat next to the window.

"I am Burumizu, Eighth Doll of the Rozen Maiden."


	3. Chapter 3

In a flash, Burumizu was bound by glowing, pink ropes.

"I have given you an order! Who are you!?"

Burumizu simply chuckled. "And I have given you an answer. But I see you are confused- Perhaps I could explain... over a cup of tea?"

Shinku released Burumizu. "Very well. Jun, please prepare some tea."

* * *

"Well, I suppose it would be best to start at the beginning." Shinku and Burumizu sat at opposite ends of the kitchen table, with Kanaria, Suiseiseki, and Jun in between them, and Nori in the kitchen, listening intently.

"When Father finished making the first seven Rozen Maidens, he stopped making dolls for a period of about two years. By that time, he decided that Alice could not be brought about by simply watching and waiting, so he began to make dolls once more. I was the first. There are ten more which follow me."

"T- Ten ~desu?" stuttered Suiseiseki.

"Yes," replied Burumizu, taking a sip of tea.

Shinku set her cup down with a clink. "Have you met any of them?"

"Yes. To this date, I have come into contact with the tenth, thirteenth, sixteenth and seventeenth Rozen Maidens."

"Could you tell us anything about these other ten dolls?" Nori spoke for the first time.

"Well, I can only tell you what I know. Raikou, the tenth maiden, is currently awake, although I cannot tell you where she is. She controls weather, and weilds two silver daggers. Kasai is the thirteenth. She uses heat and fire as her weapons. Keikoku is the sixteenth, and the one I have had the most contact with. She is said to be the closest to Alice, because of her pure beauty and kind nature, though she is known for her strong opposition of the Game. She is also currently awake. Kurokocho is seventeenth. She controls insects."

"Wow, ~kashira..." Kanaria sighed.

Burumizu got out of her seat and began walking towards the hall.

"Where are you going?" said Jun.

"I need to find a medium, don't I?"

* * *

YAAAY!


End file.
